This invention relates to a roller construction for horizontally moving windows, doors or the like. More specifically, the invention relates to a roller construction in which the position of the roller is adjustable vertically relative to a mounting frame by means of an adjusting screw.
An adjustable roller construction is known in which a roller holder rotatably carrying a roller is displaceably supported by a mounting frame and in which an adjusting screw is turned to press the roller holder and hence to cause the roller to descend to a desired degree relative to the mounting frame. With this type of adjustable roller construction, it is necessary to prevent the detachment of the adjusting screw by some means or other as the screw is easy to loosen.
Heretofore, in order to accomplish this objective, the tip of the adjusting screw has been flattened, or the end face of the adjusting screw has been pressed into an expanding flange, after the screw has been mounted in position. According to these well known measures, the adjusting screw tends to bend, and the pitch of its threads to become impaired, while pressure is being exerted thereon for the flattening or expanding of its tip. The smooth and precise adjustment of the roller position cannot of course be effected by use of such deformed adjusting screw. Furthermore, the flattening or expanding of the adjusting screw tip must be carried out within a narrow spacing delimited by the mounting frame and the roller holder, at the expense of substantial time and labor.